1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a polycrystalline silicon layer is widely used as a semiconductor layer of a thin-film transistor (TFT) because the polycrystalline silicon layer has high charge mobility, can be applied to a high-speed operating circuit, and can be used to configure a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit. A TFT using a polycrystalline silicon layer is typically used as a switching device or a driving device of a display, e.g., an organic light-emitting diode (OLED).